


Steven Universe One Shots (Smut and Stuff)

by Gingi98726



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingi98726/pseuds/Gingi98726
Summary: Collection of one-shots
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Steven Universe One Shots (Smut and Stuff)

I have never been one for parties, but Amethyst always invited me and I don't know why I let her talk me into it this time. I know it is for Pearl's birthday, and that's the main reason I came, but who starts a party at 2 A.M. just because that's when someone was born? I had class all of yesterday and I'm just happy to have taken a nap before Amethyst came and picked me up to drag me to their apartment. At least there weren't any classes tomorrow and I can just work on my orders of robonoids whenever. I guess it's a perk of working for yourself.

I scanned the room from my perch on Pearl's pink bean bag in the corner with some IPA, which was kinda shit. There were far too many people in the room for my liking, crowding together on a makeshift dance floor. Which had been made by just pushing the furniture to the edges of the room. It was only a half-hour in and Amethyst was already trashed out of her mind. I was pretty sure this was just an excuse to drink and not so much to celebrate Pearl. I could see Pearl gracefully make her way through the crowd. Her light pink bob made its way around the room. She emerged through the crowd of sweaty bodies with a slight look of disgust on her face. She held a glass of pink Moscato and a rag she was using to clean up spilled drinks as she went. She looked my way and I waved. I hadn't been able to talk to her since I got there. She smiled and waved back and started making her way to me almost tripping over a drunk Ruby and Sapphire, who had pregamed and were now currently on top of each other grinding and making out.

"Ugh, some people don't know when to get a room." Pearl huffed and gave a side-eye to the two girls. Sapphire was now going to town licking and biting at Ruby's neck. "At least I didn't have to pay for the Moscato. Amethyst was nice enough to do that at least." with that she downed the rest of her glass and looked sadly at the empty glass.

"Well, happy birthday?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, it's not too bad I just wasn't really prepared for a party this size. Ame said it was gonna be a small party, but I think people invited others and I don't think Amethyst cared that they did. Also, she promised to make it up to me with a birthday surprise when everyone leaves." She winked at me and giggled. Amethyst and Pearl weren't official or anything yet, but they had been sleeping together for at least a month now. "And with that, I am off to get another drink." I heard her continue to giggle as she danced away her crop top lifting up higher as she raised her arms over her head with her glass in one hand her bare soft sides with a hint of a light blue bra catching the attention of people in the room, mainly Amethyst.

Amethyst pulled a folding chair into the middle of the dance floor and climbed on top of it. "EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" she pulled out her phone and paused the music that was playing through the TV everyone stopped and looked at her. "Pearl, happy birthday and also I wanna be your girlfriend, will you let me?" Pearl stopped moving towards the drinks and headed to her with long graceful jumps through the crowd.

"Ame, I thought you'd never ask," she screeched above the crowd getting to Amethyst who kissed her with no problem as now they were basically the same height. Everyone started hooting and yelling and whistling. I was happy for them, but now I was the only one in the friend group who didn't have a partner. Not that anyone would be interested in me anyway. A short clumsy dork who wears the same green flannel and blue jeans at least three days of the week.

The music started blaring again and Ame was dancing on the chair and with a good thrust of her hips as she was twerking the chair broke and sent her and it flying into the crowd of people making the bodies shift and fall. The next thing I knew there were streaks of deep royal blue in my face.

"Oof, that hurt," I was now covered in my drink and hers I could tell there was gonna be bruises on my thighs too.

"I'm so sorry I got pushed," She smelt of lilac and sweet whiskey and was giggling. She had dark blue eyes with soft cheeks and a sharp just wanting to be kissed along jaw. She was still sitting in my lap with what seemed like no intention of moving from her newly stumbled upon spot with half of what was left of her drink. The other half was on a mix of me, the floor, and the now soaked bean bag chair. I started to try and wipe off my face and glasses of the liqueur that ended up on my face.

She picked up my now empty bottle "I'm sorry about that, here have the rest of mine it's way better than that shit you were drinking." she handed me the drink and leaned back against me and the bean bag.

"What is it?" I held it cautiously and sniffed it.

"Just whiskey coke. You know, you got a good spot down here a nice view of everyone's asses." she turned her head into my neck laughing at herself. The heat of her breath against my neck tickled, but I loved it. I could feel my face get super hot, I really am not one to be given physical affection and now I have a gorgeous girl on my lap. I downed the rest of the whiskey coke and felt a shiver run up my back.

"I'm not drunk enough to be this covered in booze." I chuckled to myself at how soaked I was. I looked at her short skirt and crop top and she wasn't much better from sitting on top of me. Although she seemed as if she hadn't noticed.

"Let's fix that and I wanna dance anyway." She stood and held out her hand for me. I took it and she pulled me up easily and started pulling me to the counter covered in drinks and mixers.

"I'm not much of a dancer, I am actually really bad at it that's why I was in my corner away from all the movement." I was definitely not drunk enough to do that.

"Eh, it's ok if you are a bad dancer I can work with it I just want a cute dance partner." She looked at me over her shoulder with a smirk.

Whenever I do get the rare compliment it's always just cute, but nothing else and this girl, she was hot. I watched her as she carefully avoided stepping on Ruby and Sapphire who were still on the floor basically fucking each other now. I tried to, but my stupid short legs made me tap Ruby who glared at me for breaking her focus away from her girlfriend.

We finally made our way through to the drinks and the girl started to pour out shots. She poured six, I looked around to see who she was pouring for. She saw and started giggling.

"What did I do?" I said determined to find what I did that was so funny.

"They are all for us silly, three each," she handed me a drink. "What's your name hun? I can't be drinking and dancing with a stranger. That would just be irresponsible." She downed a shot. "I'm Lapis," she downed a second. "Lapis Lazuli." She smiled and handed me one.

"Peridot Green," I then took the two shots back to back. She held out the third and made our glasses tink together. My throat and stomach were on fire.

I saw Pearl notice me down the shots and came over eyes wide. "What are you doing Peridot," she grabbed a bottle of water from a mini-fridge that was under the table with the booze and handed it to me. "Don't you remember the last time? You ended up diving into our trash can headfirst after vomiting in it I had to watch you all night. You're too much of a lightweight for shots like that."

"How can I forget when you remind me so often? However, no, I don't exactly remember doing it..." I shuffled my feet and hoped Pearl didn't blow my chances with this blue-haired dream. I looked towards her as I took a long gulp of water to quench the burning and she was holding in a laugh.

"Just drink the water. I'm watching you. I don't need to clean up after two drunks tonight." She shot a look towards Amethyst, who was now climbing on a second chair. "Ame, I swear to God if you break one more chair." She left us moving towards her girlfriend.

"So how was the trashcan?" Lapis had a smirk ten miles wide on her face while biting her lower lip to hold in a giggle.

"That was almost three years ago and about four more shots than this. However, um what I barely remember being covered in after getting out of the trashcan not so good." Her giggle was pure happiness and I couldn't help, but giggle back. A song I didn't recognize came on and she stopped and looked excited immediately.

"May I have this dance it's a great song." She held out her hand and bowed a little keeping her eyes on me.

"You know what, fuck it, why not." I grabbed her hand and turned around pulling her to the dance floor. I got jostled by the taller sweat covered bodies and almost lost her hand but she held onto me tighter. I found a small clearing toward the front by the TV big enough for the two of us. I was feeling the drinks and my heart was racing. As I turned to face her, she was already swaying her hips to the music-making her short skirt fly up revealing a better view of her slim and soft thighs. My eyes drifted to her stomach which was firm and dripping with small beads of sweat and spilled booze. I want to touch and dance on her, but neither of those two things I am good at. I looked up to her face and she was watching me watch her dance she took a step towards me and leaned down her lips brushing against my ear.

"So, Peridot Green, you gay or what?" She whispered and I almost choked on air taken aback.

"Umm, I... yes?" I stumbled looking for what to say. What if she didn't wanna be around me the rest of the night or ever cause I'm gay?

"Good, I thought so, I hope you don't mind this then." She slipped her hand under my shirt and passed it along my waist sending a shutter across my skin and pulled me closer to her she put her leg between mine and started grinding with me. I wasn't able to stay in time as well. She shifted her hand slowly down my side to my hip and started guiding me more, soon I was in time with her.

"What's a cutie like you doing without a dance partner in the first place, huh?" She again whispered it in my ear.

"Why does everyone just think I am cute?!" I demanded an answer. Why couldn't I be more than just that? It kind of spilled out of me before I could catch myself in time. Damn the drinks.

"I never said you were just cute. No, you got more going on than that." She said making my breath hitch. What did she mean more going on? I wanted to know. I wanted her to tell me what she thought of me. "You're really hot you know that right, someone had to have told you?" She ran her fingers into my hair with her free hand still guiding my hips, but now out of rhythm.

"No, and you're just drunk and have beer goggles on and can't see right." I turned to look away. She didn't mean what she was saying and it made my chest sting.

She pulled at my short blonde hair to make me look at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open she looked annoyed with me. If anything I should be annoyed with her for playing with my heart.

"Excuse me, I got drunk just to tell you how hot you are I was nervous, thank you very much. Also, there isn't anything wrong with being cute" Lapis smiled at me and leaned closer pushing her forehead against mine "I get nervous talking to cute and hot girls like yourself." She said softly. I was blushing immediately. I wasn't used to a compliment like this and it showed. I could feel even my forehead get hot from the amount of blood that rushed to my face.

"I'm sorry I said that. Will you still dance with me?" I noticed we had stopped dancing and were more of just standing close together surrounded by people not paying any attention to us.

She smiled and nodded and pulled me in again picking our hips up to the pace of the music. I didn't know where to put my hands earlier and now they had just been kind of limp at my side. She saw the panicked look on my face and pushed her lips to my neck right below my ear and sighed. "You can touch me you know that right, Peri? Am I allowed to touch you?"

I nodded frantically yes. Lapis moved my hands one at a time to her side and then the other to her neck. She gently kissed where her lips were pushed against my neck making me let out a soft moan. I could feel her smile against my neck and let out a small giggle before sucking harder.

I pushed my hand up into her short blue hair and pulled slightly making her sigh against my neck. My other hand moved along her side stroking her soft skin and dragging my nails softly against the beginning of her back.

We danced legs tangled together grinding to the music. Lapis pulled away from my neck smiling "Oops I think I left a little bit of a mark."

"My turn then, Lapis." I stood on my tiptoes and started to try and kiss her neck to the best of my abilities trying to be smooth. She giggled as my size wasn't the best for this.

"Let's find someplace to sit, short stuff." she laughed and grabbed my hand pulling me back to the corner where we met. Usually, I'd be upset by being called short stuff, but with her it was different. She flipped over the still damp bean bag and sat down in it patting her lap for me to join her. I sat on her lap throwing my legs over the side of the bean bag. I moved her hair out of the way and started to kiss her neck. I moved my hand to the other side of her neck and head holding her there while playing with her hair and caressing her cheek.

She pushed her hand under my shirt tracing my back muscles and spine sending shivers along my skin. Her other hand in my hair pulling at it. I wanted to keep kissing her I never knew what it was like and now that I did I didn't want to stop. I now understood Ruby and Sapphires wanting to make out and grind all night.

I pulled away from Lapis's neck and pushed my lips against hers. She froze for a second making me reconsider what I had just done before she pushed back against me wrapping her fingers tightly into my hair and pulling at my side. I bit at her bottom lip and sucked a bit as Lapis let a deep sigh out. I lost track of everything else while we kissed the people around us, the smell of sweat and booze. I pulled her in holding her hair pulling and running my hands through her bob my other hand on the soft skin of her side. I wanted to touch more of her I wanted her in my bedsheets and to be allowed to touch all of her with no one else to bother us.

I pulled away to look into her deep yet soft eyes "Is this a one-time thing Lapis?" I needed to know before she stole anymore of what was left of my heart.

"God, I sure hope not." She said pulling me into another kiss that was deeper than the rest of our make-out session.

"Then let's get out of here?" I whispered as we pulled away from each other's lips. I pulled myself off her lap and reached out a hand to her.

"Let's" She grabbed my hand as she said it and we made our way through the crowd.

Pearl and Amethyst saw us through the movement of the crowd as they were dancing together Pearl giving a slight nod of you got this and Amethyst gave an ecstatic two thumbs up and gyrated her hips more. I felt blush that they saw us leaving and the looks they were giving us like they knew what we were going to do. I just heard Lapis giggling behind me at them. I grabbed my things from the pile of possessions that had formed by the door from jackets to purses. I grabbed my hoodie and made sure my keys and my wallet were still in the pockets while Lapis dug through and found her small black purse.

"You have everything?" I asked.

"Yep, 'specially cause I'm leaving with you." She put on a cheesy grin and winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh even though I tried to hold it in sending her laughing too. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door with me.

We walked on the moon and street light lit road she looked so beautiful with the shadows. Half of her face was lit with soft hues of blue and orange the rest hidden in blues and blacks.

"Whatcha starin' at Peri" her side-eye and grin made me blush and I looked away toward my feet.

"Something I hope I'll get to stare at a lot." I looked back up at her coyly. She reached out and took my hand, lacing her fingers up nicely in mine.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really liked writing this one shot and if you guys like it I may add on to it and make it its own story eventually just let me know if you enjoy it <3


End file.
